


In Sickness and in Health

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Caregiver Kagami Tsurugi, Caregiver Luka Couffaine, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Sick Lila Rossi, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff month, in sickness and in health, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Kagami comes home to find a very sick Lila out of bed and Luka out of sight. As she works on getting Lila back where she belongs, she soon finds help in the form of Luka as he returns. This cute little story shows that they meant their vows when they declared to love one another in sickness and in health.





	In Sickness and in Health

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 of Fluff Month. Prompt is In Sickness and in Health. Grouping: Lila/Kagami/Luka.   
> Wanted to try something a little different this time.   
> Hope you like the story.

 

"What do you think you're doing?" Kagami demanded as she walked into the apartment, dropping her purse on the nearby table along with her keys and phone. "You're not supposed to be out of bed? Where's Luka?"

Lila glared at her girlfriend as she wobbled around the kitchen. "I sent him to the corner market. We're out of milk, you know? I'm fine, by the way."

Rolling her eyes, Kagami counted to ten before facing Lila again, her mouth thinning as she watched and waited. 

"I don't get sick, Ami. You know that. It's been years since I've been sick," Lila whined, her eyes appearing glassy with fever as she continued to move around their kitchen. "Besides, I missed you. You're a better cuddler than Luka."

A soft smile appeared despite Kagami's best efforts. Hoping to keep her resolve, she crossed her arms. "We both know that's not true." 

Lila shrugged her shoulders, swaying as she turned toward the sink to retrieve something.

Seeing the knife in her girlfriend's hand had Kagami rushing forward and gently prying it out, taking Lila's snack as well. She made quick work of slicing the apple before holding the plate out of reach. "To bed now."

"Oh, come on, Ami. I'm so hungry." Her girlfriend reached out for the plate, but Kagami held her off easily enough.

The door opened as Lila continued to struggle with Luka appearing in its opening, a sheepish expression on his face as he met Kagami's gaze. 

"She begged me," he mouthed as he moved into their apartment and set down the bag of food he'd gotten to appease their sick girlfriend. Without a word, he scooped Lila up and carried her into their bedroom and placed her gently on the king-sized bed. "No more moving today. You're never going to get better if you don't stay put."

"Stay with me, please, Luk. Ami's being mean to me," the sick woman whined again, her hand grabbing his wrist and tugging until he sank onto the bed beside her.

Kagami merely smirked as she set the plate on Lila's lap, snatching a slice for herself as she glanced at Luka. 

Neither said a word as they waited for Lila to eat her apple slices and finally settle enough to fall asleep, the medicine Luka had given her before leaving, finally taking effect. They sat and watched her for a few minutes before sneaking out of the room. 

As the door shut behind them, Luka pulled Kagami into his arms and held her, whispering in her hair, "I'm so glad you're home. She's been a handful all day."

"Well, it's a good thing we love her, right?"

"Always," he agreed before adding, "It's your turn tomorrow."

"She couldn't have been that bad." Kagami turned in his arms, rising enough to press a kiss to his cheek.

"No, she really wasn't. She's stubborn though. Almost as stubborn as you."

"Well, that I can handle." Another kiss landed on the corner of his mouth. "After all, it's how I met you."

"Hmm. That is true." He sealed her lips with his, smiling as she worked to tease him a moment before pulling away. "Well, I better go cuddle our patient. Who knows what she might try next?"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
